The present invention relates to a truck trailer fifth wheel pin lock. More particularly, the invention relates to a truck trailer fifth wheel pin lock for protecting a truck trailer from theft by obstructing the fifth wheel pin of the trailer to prevent coupling thereof to a tractor.
Objects of the invention are to provide a truck trailer fifth wheel pin lock of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to protect a truck trailer from theft by obstructing the fifth wheel pin of the trailer to prevent coupling thereof to a tractor.